


Mom, I Shrunk My Dads

by moretrash



Series: Dads of Marmora [36]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa & Keith (Voltron) are Twins, Age Regression/De-Aging, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Keith is really good with kids okay, The Dads are adorable children, This title is so stupid but it's the best I could come up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: Keith goes on a diplomatic mission with his four dads.He comes back with four toddlers.





	Mom, I Shrunk My Dads

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "Now, I'm interested in how the kits would react if any (or all) of the adults in their pack were reduced to kits. Maybe Krolia would be the ultimate Space Mom and take care of all of them while the Paladins searched for a cure...or would Regris, Keith, and Acxa have to step up and take care of the new kits because Krolia was reduced as well."

Diplomatic meetings were on Keith’s top list of ‘most boring things in the universe’. He wanted to stick close to his pack, though, which he was slightly shy about. Acxa and Regris avoided going to diplomatic meetings if they could help it, so Krolia usually stayed behind to take care of the two kits. 

Keith had gone to that particular meeting because he felt that the aliens they were visiting were interesting, but they ended up being rather boring. Keith excused himself at the beginning of the party that was held after the meeting, going back to his nest to get to sleep early. The room wasn’t his nest in the slightest, but the species had no idea what a nest was. The bed before him was simply a regular bed with blankets piled on top, but he was too tired to bother with adjusting the blankets, curling up under one of the thickest ones and falling asleep.

-

It was nearing the middle of the night when he was awoken by rapid knocking on the door to his pack’s assigned room. Keith opened his eyes and glanced around in confusion, frowning when he saw that no member of his pack had arrived yet. They never knocked on the door before coming in for fear of waking anyone if they were asleep. 

Keith got up and stumbled to the door, pulling it open and looking tiredly at the overwhelmed-looking attendant that was trying to hold onto four very tired-looking Galran kits. Keith glanced at the children in confusion, his eyes widening when he saw Kolivan’s familiar red markings on one of them. 

“Apologies for waking you up. The higher levels of our government have a tradition where we give one of our diplomatic visitors a drink with a concoction mixed in intended to turn the drinker into a child for no more than three quintants. However, one of your kitchen attendants mixed the concoction into all four of their drinks.” The attendant explained. Keith nodded and pulled Ulaz and Thace out of the attendant’s arms and coaxing Kolivan and Antok into the room.

“Alright. You said this wouldn’t last for more than three days?” Keith clarified. The attendant nodded.

“Yes, it shouldn’t. Please contact us immediately if the result exceeds four days.” The attendant said. 

“Is it alright if we leave tonight? I have no idea how to discuss things at a diplomatic meeting, and the four who can are children.” Keith said. The attendant nodded enthusiastically.

“Of course! I wish you the best of luck with the children.” The attendant said, going back down the hallway. Keith closed the door and turned to the four kits that were gathered around him.

“Do you know who I am?” Keith asked, wanting to see if they remembered anything. All four of them nodded tiredly, Antok yawning. Keith thought they were all the same age, but Antok looked a bit bigger than the other three, but Keith brushed it off as the fact that Antok had always been bigger than other Galra.

“Alright, here’s what we’re going to do. I’m going to pack up our things, and then we’re going to be go to our ship and go home.” Keith said. Ulaz made a quiet noise and held up his hands to be picked up, making a chirping noise until Keith complied.

It really wasn’t hard to pack up with Ulaz clinging to him, because the kit shuffled onto his back and clung on with his claws so that Keith had both of his hands available. Keith perked up when he heard a soft purr, cooing when he realized that what he had mistaken for a purr was very soft snoring from Ulaz. Looking around, he saw that the only kit still awake was Kolivan. 

“Alright. We’re ready to go. Kolivan, you wanna be picked up or hang onto me to keep close?” Keith asked. Kolivan thought for a moment before holding up his arms. 

Keith gently scooped Kolivan into his arms and shrugged their pack of basic necessities onto his shoulder and scooping up Antok.

“Thace, wake up.” Keith called, the smallest kit blinking awake irritably. Keith smiled gently and yelped when Thace clung onto the front of his shirt to be carried. Just like Ulaz, he was holding on by his claws but it seemed entirely natural. Though, Keith supposed it was natural as he had seen other Galran children do the same thing. 

“Alright, I guess we’re ready to go. Ulaz, Thace, hold on tight.” He said, walking through the halls towards the hangars of the building they were in. He felt all four of the kits drop off to sleep as he reached their pod. He opened it with his foot and gently set Kolivan and Antok down before prying Thace and Ulaz off of his back and chest. To be safe, he strapped them into the seatbelts to keep them from flying off of the seats while sleeping. 

After Keith had taken off and had settled into a comfortable speed, he saw movement out of the corner of his vision. He glanced over and frowned when he saw that Antok was awake. 

“What’s wrong, Antok?” He asked. Antok tugged on his seatbelt and whined, growling at the seatbelt.

“I do not like these.” Antok said. Keith nodded in understanding and sighed patiently.

“I know. But I need you to keep it on, I can’t drive and keep a constant eye on you.” He said. Antok nodded and settled back down, pouting. Keith looked back at the dashboard and pulled up a video call with Krolia. He knew it was late, but he was praying that she would still answer.

“What’s wrong, my kit?” Krolia asked worriedly when she picked up. Keith never called that late unless there was a problem. Instead of verbally answering, Keith unlatched Antok from the seatbelt and put him in his lap. Antok smiled and waved happily at Krolia, leaning against Keith.

“Is that… Antok?” Krolia asked in confusion. Keith nodded and looked over at the other three kits, who were all asleep. 

“Yeah. Basically, the planet we were on has a tradition where they slip something that turns the drinker into a child into the drink of a diplomatic visitor. But, they accidentally did it to all four of them, so… we now have mini versions of Kolivan, Antok, Ulaz, and Thace.” Keith said. Krolia perked up and looked at Antok.

“Do they remember anything?” Krolia asked. Keith nodded and held Antok when he tried to crawl off. 

“Yeah, they do. I think they have all of their adult memories, but they act like children the age that they are. Most of them are asleep, but Antok isn’t. We’re heading home, though.” Keith said. 

“Alright. I will be waiting for you when you get here.” Krolia said. Keith nodded and yawned tiredly, having only gotten a few hours of sleep when he was so used to a full night of sleep.

“Okay. Does this thing have autopilot? I’m so tired.” Keith said. Krolia shook her head.

“No, I’m afraid they don’t. Just stay awake a bit longer and I’ll let you sleep as much as you need.” Krolia said, hanging up. Keith forced himself to focus.

-

Everything went smoothly for about an hour before he felt a tug on his tail. Looking over, he saw Kolivan trying to get his attention.

“Yes, Kolivan?” Keith asked. 

“I am hungry.” Kolivan said, his voice soft. Keith frowned and glanced down at the bag, pulling out a few flavors of the protein bars. 

“I don’t have a full meal for you right now, but I do have these snacks for you. I’ll get you a meal when we get home.” He said. Kolivan leaned close and grabbed one of the flavors, settling back into his seat. 

-

Keith looked down about two hours later when he felt Kolivan crawl into his lap and curl up.

“What’s the matter, Kolivan?” Keith asked, reaching a hand down to rub at the kit’s back.

 

“I don’t feel good.” Kolivan said. Keith frowned in worry and tried to rumble, though it came out as more of a slightly louder purr.

“We’ll be home soon, I promise. If you need to throw up, let me know so I get you the trashcan.” Keith said. Kolivan nodded and leaned close, whimpering for the last half hour of the journey.

-

Keith exited his pod with Kolivan and Thace in his arms, with Antok and Ulaz trailing behind. He could have cried in relief when he saw Krolia waiting just like she said she would be. He had had an awful time listening to Kolivan’s uncomfortable whimpers for the last bit of the journey. It hurt his heart to know that Kolivan was uncomfortable and Keith had no way to fix it.

“What’s wrong with Kolivan?” Krolia asked, picking Ulaz and Antok up. Keith sighed softly and looked over at Kolivan.

“He doesn’t feel well.” Keith answered.

“Did he eat anything?” Krolia asked, switching Ulaz into Keith’s arms and taking Kolivan, who leaned close miserably.

“He ate one of those protein bars because he was hungry.” Keith said. Krolia frowned and rumbled to Kolivan in comfort.

“Well, that explains it. You couldn’t have known, but those protein bars are way too rich for kits this age. The only reason you can Acxa can eat them are because you two are half-human, and you have different nutritional needs and things you can handle. Kolivan just has a stomachache, a little medicine and some sleep should fix it right up.” She said. Keith nodded and carried the two kits in his arms to the nest. Acxa and Regris woke up when they felt Thace crawling all over them.

“Go to sleep, Thace.” Keith said, crawling under his blankets. Krolia entered shortly after and laid the two kits she had with her down, laying with the group and holding Keith securely as he immediately fell asleep. 

“You two kits need to be nice to these four kits.” Krolia told Acxa and Regris. They both nodded and tried to go back to sleep, but Ulaz settled himself between them to find warmth to shield him from the coldness of the base.

-

Keith woke up from his sleep to Krolia gently shaking him.

“We are heading to lunch, kit. Would you like to come along or would you like us to bring you some food?” Krolia asked. Keith sat up and yawned, looking around.

“Yeah, I’ll uh, I’ll come along, just give me a second.” Keith mumbled. Krolia nodded and sat back. Keith felt a soft tug on his sleeve and looked over to see Kolivan.

“Hey, you feeling better?” Keith asked. Kolivan smiled and nodded.

“Can you braid my hair please?” Kolivan asked politely. Upon further inspection, Keith saw that Kolivan’s hair was loose and tangled as though he had attempted to braid his own hair. But, it didn’t surprise Keith that he hadn’t been successful, since Kolivan’s fingers were short and chubby in the way only toddler fingers were.

“Of course I can! Come over here.” Keith said, lifting Kolivan onto his lap and grabbing his brush, running it through Kolivan’s hair before braiding it.

“Ready to go get some lunch?” He asked, lifting Kolivan onto his hip as he stood up. 

“Yeah!” Kolivan said happily, humming as Keith carried him out of the room. 

“You are rather good with kits, my kit.” Krolia said. Keith shrugged and smiled, looking down at Kolivan.

“I always babysit the kids that come from other bases. Plus, I guess I’ve always kind of liked kids.” Keith said. Krolia nodded and glanced over at Acxa, hissing in distress.

“Acxa, that is absolutely not the way to hold a kit!” She said, rushing over and adjusting Ulaz’s position from where he was precariously balanced.

“Opps.” Acxa said. Krolia sighed softly, though she understood that it had been an honest mistake on Acxa’s part.

-

Lunch had gone rather smoothly. All four of the deaged blades had been hungry, so they hadn’t had a problem with just sitting and eating. 

After lunch, they had easily been laid down for a nap. Krolia had remained awake so that all of the kits could peacefully sleep, and Keith had offered to take Kolivan and Ulaz to play separately since they had more energy than Thace and Antok.

“Leader? Strange look, but I need you to fill out this paperwork.” A blade said as they approached Kolivan. Kolivan looked over and blinked cluelessly, leaning against Keith and batting his cheek happily.

“Not right now.” Keith answered, going around the blade and into an empty training room. He set Kolivan and Ulaz down and laid out the soft mats that were intended to reduce the harsh impact on the ground. In that instance, they were being used to keep two kits from getting hurt. 

-

Krolia walked in on Keith tumbling around with the two kits, laughing excitedly. 

Keith felt two more bodies pile on top of him, and when he rolled over, he saw Thace and Antok had joined in as well. 

 

“Well, hello you two.” He said, smiling at Krolia. Krolia smiled back and sat on the floor.

“Alright, you kits, let’s give Keith a chance to catch his breath.” Krolia said, herding the four into her arms and helping Keith sit up. Keith laughed and lifted Thace into his arms when the kit whined for him.

“Seems like they really like you, kit.” Krolia observed fondly. Keith tilted his head as he rocked Thace in his arms.

“I can’t see why, though.” Keith said. Krolia laughed and gestured to Thace.

“Well, exhibit A, you seem to a be a good cuddler. You are also very caring and compassionate to them, and have never turned them down for menial tasks like braiding Kolivan’s hair. Sure, you’ve had a few slip ups, but they are ultimately forgivable to them because they know it came from a place of good intentions.” Krolia said. Keith nodded and ran his fingers through the fur on Thace’s head.

“I guess so. I just… feel a lot more gentle with kids.” Keith said. 

“I believe that is a near universal trait. Although, it is extremely heightened in Galra. We value our kits above all else. I’m sure you’ve noticed that, if we encounter a kit on a mission, that mission shifts from the original objective to keeping the kit safe at all costs.” Krolia said. Keith nodded a bit as he laid down and set Thace down on his chest.

“I have noticed that, actually. What happens when we find a kit?” Keith asked. He hadn’t yet been on a mission where he had found a kid.

“Well, if at all possible, we try to reunite the kit with their parents or a member of their pack. If that isn’t possible, they are often adopted by a pack of blades and raised among us. In fact, there are many blades that were in that particular circumstance.” Krolia said. Keith smiled and cooed lightly to Thace.

“Keith is warm.” Thace piped up from where he was laying. Keith chuckled and held Thace lightly.

“Am I, now?” He asked lightly. Thace nodded and purred loudly, surprising Keith at the volume.

“That is a normal volume for a happy kit. Of course, humans do not purr, so your purrs are softer. Kit sounds are generally made extremely loud to call for a pack member from afar.” Krolia said. “Extremely happy kits actually make purrs the same volume as human screaming.” 

“That is so disturbing to me.” Keith said. He scooped Thace up as he got up, going to get dinner with the four kits. Acxa and Regris were already there, preparing plates for themselves.

-

Dinner had been a pretty smooth affair, overall. They kits were still excited and happy, which made them a bit more hyperactive and wanting to get up, but Keith thought he handled it rather well.

Now, Keith was resting with Krolia while Acxa and Regris watched the kits. He heard his datapad start to ring and grinned when he saw that he was getting a video call from the castle of lions.

“Hi!” Keith said excitedly as he answered.

“Hey, babe. How have you been?” Lance asked brightly. Keith shrugged as he glanced over at the four kits.

“Well… We’ve had a few incidences.” Keith said softly, smiling when Ulaz crawled into his lap and sat quietly. Lance tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

“What type of incidences? You aren’t hurt, are you?” Lance asked worriedly.

“No, I’m perfectly fine. It’s just, well…” Keith propped the datapad up and picked Ulaz up and held him in Lance’s view. “Say hello to baby Ulaz. And Thace, Antok, and Kolivan.” Lance’s eyes widened and he couldn’t help but coo when Ulaz, completely unaware of Lance’s shock, waved happily. 

“So, they’re babies?” Lance asked. He waved back to Ulaz with a gentle smile. 

“Yeah, basically. It should go away in the next few days. Actually, they’re pretty cute.” Keith said. Antok clung onto Keith’s side and waved at Lance before curling up against Keith and starting to purr.

“They’re so cute!” Lance said. Ulaz looked at Lance and smiled brightly.

“Keith is rather good with kits, which surprised me.” Krolia piped up. Shiro came into the frame and blinked in confusion when he saw Ulaz and Antok.

“Hi!” Ulaz greeted excitedly. Shiro smiled and waved.

“Hey, buddy.” Shiro said as he looked at Keith. “You look exhausted.”

“I am. I’ve been taking care of four kids all day. I see why Galra have packs now because we had four people and it was still exhausting.” Keith said. Shiro smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, that makes sense. We just wanted to see how you were doing.” Shiro said.

“Get some rest, babe. And call us if you need anything.” Lance said. Keith smiled gently, remembering several times when he had had a nightmare that involved the paladins and called them, and they had always offered to stay until Keith fell back asleep, talking about random topics until Keith fell asleep, reassured that they were okay.

“I will, I promise. I love you guys. And you guys need to get some sleep too. Call me if something happens.” Keith said.

“We love you too, buddy.” Shiro said.

“I love you too, babe.” Lance said. Keith grinned and waved before hanging up. He yawned and curled up against Krolia, seeking his mother for comfort and cuddling. Krolia smiled and wrapped her arms around Keith.

“Alright, everyone, time for bed. Everyone choose somewhere to sleep, but Ulaz, you have to sleep next to someone because you get cold so easily.” Krolia said. Acxa settled herself on Krolia’s other side and Regris curled up on Keith’s other side. Ulaz settled against Regris’ back, Thace on top of Acxa, Kolivan on top of Krolia and Antok between Krolia and Keith. 

-

Keith woke up to two different things at once. The first thing was Ulaz crying and making distressed whines, the second being miserable whines from Regris. 

“What’s wrong?” Keith asked. Regris wiped at his eyes and turned his head away, silent. Keith looked worriedly at Ulaz and pulled him into his lap.

“Regris, what’s wrong? I promise I’ll try to help.” Keith said. Regris made a miserable whimper that conveyed so much than Keith ever thought a single sound could. 

“Here, you take my place. I need to help Ulaz anyway, so don’t try to protest. I’m going to tell them about how you tried to put your emotions and needs below someone else’s when they turn back.” Keith said, watching as Regris curled up against Krolia and soaking up the affection he received. All Regris had wanted was to be cuddled.

Satisfied that Regris was okay, Keith got up and carried Ulaz over to the other end of the room and wrapped him in a blanket to keep him warm.

“What’s the matter?” Keith asked gently. Ulaz hiccuped and let out a small wail. 

“Not good.” Ulaz said softly. Keith nodded as if he understood.

“What’s not good, Ulaz? I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” Keith said. Ulaz hiccuped again and sniffled.

“That!” He said miserably. Keith frowned and tilted his head.

“Hiccups aren’t good?” He asked. Ulaz nodded and curled up against Keith. 

“Yeah, they are unpleasant. But they’ll pass, I promise.” Keith said, rocking Ulaz side to side until the bout of hiccupping passed and Ulaz relaxed. Keith smiled and laid Ulaz down before he laid down as well, drifting off to sleep again.

-

When Keith woke up, he was greeted by a warm body that he was curled up against. Keith furrowed his eyebrows and looked up, grinning when he saw Ulaz asleep next to him, regular size and well. Keith sat up to look at everyone and smiled when he saw that the other three were also fully grown again. 

“Mm? Kit, why are you awake so early? It is not yet time for even I to be up, much less a kit.” Ulaz said tiredly. Keith hugged him tightly and purred.

“You’re back!” Keith said excitedly. Ulaz smiled and wrapped his arms around Keith.

“Indeed I am, my kit.” He said softly. “You were very good with us when we were kits. Now, where did you acquire so much knowledge on kits and how to care for them?” Ulaz asked. Keith shrugged and leaned against Ulaz, looking over and smiling when he saw Thace had settled a hand on his back.

“I just… I don’t know, actually. I’ve never actually… cared for a kit besides playing with them.” Keith said. Ulaz smiled and held Keith close.

“Whatever the reason, you must be exhausted, I believe that today should be a day of relaxation for you, Acxa, Regris, and Krolia. Go back to sleep for now, we’ll be here when you wake up.” Thace said. Keith nodded and nestled back against Ulaz, falling back asleep.

-

Keith was awoken later in the morning by Kolivan.

“Wake up, kit. If nothing else, please eat some breakfast. We do not want you to miss a meal. Then you can go back to sleep.” Kolivan said gently. Keith sat up and rubbed tiredly at his eyes as a plate was settled in his lap. Looking down, Keith could see some of his favorite breakfast foods on the plate, his particular favorites in a larger portion than others.

“Thank you.” Keith said softly. Kolivan smiled softly and rumbled.

“It is no problem, my kit. You deserve it.” Kolivan said gently. Keith smiled and began eating, slowly waking up against more.

“Good morning, kit.” Antok greeted softly. Keith smiled and swallowed his food before answering.

“Good morning, Antok.” Keith said. Keith could see Thace woking Krolia up in the same gentle manner Kolivan had, and Regris and Acxa were already eating. Keith laughed as he felt Cyber sit next to him, feeding the wolf a couple small pieces of his food as a treat. Keith glanced at the clock in the room, his eyes widening.

“It’s so late!” He exclaimed. He was an early riser by nature, and he hated waking up late most days that he did so. Sometimes, he would wake up before even Ulaz had to be up, so Ulaz would always put him back in bed and coax him back to sleep. 

“Calm down, my kit. We intentionally woke you late. You four deserve a day to relax.” Thace said soothingly. Keith slowly relaxed and smiled, going back to eating his food.

“You four did such a good job taking care of us, you absolutely deserve a day off. Four kits that are the same age is definitely a hassle.” Antok said.

No matter what, Keith now had a completely different view of his pack members now.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr legendary-marmorans !


End file.
